Pretty Flowers Have Thorns
by Kiba Blackfire
Summary: [Kiba I. x Ino Y./Short Fiction] The young troublesome Kiba Inuzuka finds himself interested in the pretty Ino Yamanaka. What does he do in response? Buy her flowers, heck no, he teases her. Ino retaliates, this is their game. -Kiba Centeric-


**Disclaimer:** **I Do Not Own Naruto. This is for fan based purposes only.**

 _Author's Note:_ _I have been reading a lot of Jan Lee's fan fiction which are pretty freaking awesome; props to the author. I have also read a few other Kiba and Ino centered fiction. It occurs to me that my characterization on both characters. It could use some help; so please I implore to help me out on this. I'm a huge Kiba fan if my pen name didn't already give it away. Anyway for this fiction, I intend to give it my all to portray Kiba properly. Feel free to leave a review. As always, Blades and Knives are welcome._ _ **–Kiba Blackfire**_

Pretty Flowers Have Thorns

The eight years old, Kiba Inuzuka sat there in the empty class room impatiently. His eyes remained on the clock as it ticked away. His mother, Tsume Inuzuka was yet again talking with Iruka Sensei. Just great; he get grounded and get none of his sister, Hana Inuzuka's famous beef jerky. Maybe if Sensei's lectures weren't so boring; he wouldn't need to cut class. Besides he had better things to do than to sit at a desk.

"Look Tsume, Kiba has been cutting class for weeks," Iruka sensei began. "His grades are dropping and most of all. We are getting complaints,"

"Complaints," Kiba jumped as his mother rose to her feet in anger. He wasn't scared; she'd only hit him a few times. Nothing he couldn't handle, trouble ha, it was more fun to be bad than good. "Who has been talking nonsense about my boy? Kiba may be a tough little punk with bad attendance. He may even have record for bullying others but he's never gone far enough to get complaints. Who's complaining?" She demanded. "I'll deal with that parent myself."

"Inochi Yamanaka, that s who," Iruka answered; Ino's nosy father; Kiba's fang nibbled on his lip at the name. He wondered when he'd say something about his behavior. He was such a _caring_ father to that dreary Naka. Kiba couldn't wait to tease her again; telling her dad on him. He'd make her regret it.

"Inochi," Kiba's mother pinched his ear. "Boy, what are you doing to that girl?" She demanded; what _isn't_ he doing to that pig. That was what she should be asking here, Kiba pulled away crossing his arms ignoring her. "Answer me boy."

"Bite me," Kiba barked; she snapped his hand with those vicious canines of hers. He growled at her ignoring the agony of being bitten by his mother. "You bit me,"

"I'm a woman of action," His mother explained. "You tell me to do something then you better believe me when I say; I will do it. Now listen here runt." She squeezed his ear tightly. "I don't know what you are you doing to that girl but whatever it is. You better knock it off and if you ever cut class again. I will tear your hide got it." She revealed her fangs to him, growling; he growled back at her. She snatched him by ear dragging him out of the classroom. "I'll straighten him out,"

The next day he took his usual spot in the classroom. He rested his head in his arms taking a nap. His nose began to react to that annoying scent. It came from the little miss Ino Yamanaka. He disliked the fact that her scent was so much like flowers; it made her hard to ignore. This floral smell teased him and it angered him. "Pig," He spoke under his breath; Ino stuck her tongue out at him. He growled tripping her as she walked to her seat. "Ha, clumsy," He started laughing at her.

"Mutt," Ino took a vial of black pepper out her bag tossing some at his face. Dang it, not this again, the pepper met with his enhanced sense of smell. He tried to fight it as his nose throbbed. He started sneezing out of control. "Serves you right," She kicked his shin hard and went to her seat. He would get her for that, just wait Naka.

There she goes again; Kiba shook his head at her. She was trying to talk her way over to Sasuke. She did this every single day without fail hoping to sit beside him. Typical, he rested his eyes taking a nap while Iruka Sensei went on with his boring lecture about mist or something. He didn't care for it one bit. He felt black pepper touch his nose again. He started to sneeze hard; it was her, _again_.

"That does it," He whispered taking out his colored pencils. He started drawing a picture of a huge pig. He held it up pointing at it then at her. It was an ugly pig too; Ino eyes filled with rage. Ha, he got her good. He stuck his tongue out at her making her madder at him. "Oink, Oink," He whispered making the picture move like a pig.

"I have to go to the bathroom Sensei," Ino raised her hand. Iruka allowed it; the second he did Ino punched him on the back hard. She took it picture balling it and throwing it at his face. "Keep it up," She dared walking away as if she did nothing to him. Iruka didn't seem to notice any of it either. It never ceased to amaze him that Iruka never caught onto their actions. Kiba sent Akamaru with the picture. He told him to place it on her desk; the pup barked doing just that. He wrote the word piggy on it just to infuriate her.

The second she sat down; it was priceless. He made her so mad; he just enjoyed messing with her. Ino tore the picture to shreds as Iruka Sensei dismissed them for Lunch.

First, he went to relief room then sat to partake of his lunch. He sat next Shikamaru and Choji opening his lunch from home. The second he did his eyes started to water; it was smell of chopped onions. Ino switched out his lunch; he growled at her as she sat in her spot by Sakura holding his actual lunch.

"Kiba are you crying?" Shikamaru asked him; that Ino and her tricks. He'd show her. This wasn't over not by a long shot. He wiped his eyes to dry the forced tears; Kiba tossed his lunch in the trash; He sat down and his actual lunch was in front of him again. She had given it back while he was away.

"She just won't quit," Kiba spoke taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"You're starting it," Choji reminded him. "I have no idea why you insist on being mean to her." Kiba noticed him eyeing his dessert and forked it over to him. Kiba split his sandwich with Akamaru finishing his lunch.

Iruka sensei dismissed the class for the day; Kiba smirked proud to have yet another day of doing nothing but teasing the little miss Ino Yamanaka. He did this every time he came to class; she always teased back this was their little game. It would carry on forever at least it felt that way. He could never beat her at it though. He would cut class just trying to plan ways to mess with her. No matter what he did; she was always better at it. Smart for a girl, he watched as she walked home with Sakura. Her scent lightly touched his nose; he accepted it and moved on.

He joined the guys at the playground; as he was playing with them; His ears began throbbing hearing girls talking about Ino. He eavesdropped on their conversation using his enhanced hearing. Apparently, little miss Ino was going to camping with Sakura and Hinata. They were spending the night outside; he snickered. This was the perfect set up; Ino alone in the dark; he would make her regret it. He'd scare her senseless.

"Hey guys," He called them over. "Let's play a new game called," Kiba scratched his nose to think. "Scream," His voice was full of terror as he said it. Naturally, the boys gathered around. "We are going to dress up as monsters and scare the girls. It will be fun what do you say?"

"I'm in," Choji replied. "I mean this could actually be fun."

"Interesting plan Kiba," Shikamaru scratched his chin. "It would improve our ninja skills I guess. Like Iruka said, darkness is a ninja's greatest ally."

"I don't get it," Naruto voice was filled with confusion. He started rubbing his head. He was trying to grasp the lesson Shikamaru tried to convey here. It was sad how dense he could be sometimes. He eventually gave up though, "I'm in Kiba; let's scare the pants off them. I'm going to make that annoying Ino scream so loud. It'll wake the whole village, believe it."

"Alright, we meet here at midnight."

They all dressed up; He of course made himself to look like a scary human wolf mix, his claws and fangs were perfect for it. Kiba would be the big bad wolf that crept in the night and preyed on the weak. Akamaru was his trusty side kick. Ino was going to freak. Shikamaru dressed as ghost; he could have at least _tried_ harder. Oh well, Choji dressed as a big scary bear. If only the _scary_ part were true. Naruto; he dressed up as a killer fox. He had creepy mask, a solid black bed sheet ripped up around him; he was like a fox grim reaper. He seemed really into this, mostly because Sakura was with her; he figured.

The four boys gathered in the woods; where little miss Ino was nesting in her tent with a few friends. The tent was nothing but a standard tent which Ino had decorated with stickers to add décor. It looked all girly and gross; he didn't like it. He could see Ino was holding a flashlight telling ghost stories to scare the girls. Way to set the mood, she had no idea.

Kiba being the expert at hiding took shelter up in a tree. His claws made him excellent at climbing trees. "Ready," Kiba whispered pulling his dark wolf mask down that blended into the shadows around him. The others nodded taking their places. Naruto served as their first strike on the girl's tent.

"Rawr," Choji roared like a bear using his shadow to scare them. He then took his place hiding in the bushes waiting to pop out and scare them. He was trying not to laugh. They heard the girls jump but Ino was unaffected stubborn. It was so like her. Shikamaru started making murder victim noises and Naruto pretended to kill him.

"Help somebody," He screamed and Naruto jabbed at him with a stick over and over again. Kiba jumped on him pretending to eat him alive letting them see his shadow. The big rapid wolf was hungry for revenge on the little piggy.

"Shikamaru," Ino rushed out as he lied in grass covered in "blood", transformation jutsu made this so much easier. "What happened?"

"It got me," Shikamaru clinched his side. "The monster in the woods it got me." Sakura jumped running into the tent. Hinata took her blanket and fled into the tent. Ino was all alone now.

"That's terrible," Ino covered her mouth; she was scared. Kiba smirked now to finish it. He gave Naruto the signal. He appeared behind holding a "bloody" stick. "Ah," Ino screamed loudly and punched Naruto in the face. The impact so great; it cracked his mask. Uzumaki was out cold. "Wait a minute, that's," Shikamaru got up and started running really fast, "Naruto?" Choji came out the bushes running as anger began to set in.

"Dog boy," Ino's eyes filled with flames; Kiba lifted his mask and jumped out of the trees figuring it was time for a tactical retreat. "Get back here," She started chasing him. "How dare you scare Hinata," She screamed running faster. Ha, nice try but he was way faster than her. Kiba increased his speed.

Suddenly something caught his foot and dangled him into the air by his feet. What was this trap? He began to prepare the escape jutsu. His hands were tied up by another trap she had set. He couldn't escape. Where'd she learn to make traps like that? "Ha," Ino lips formed a wicked smile. "I got you." She stuck her tongue out at him; he growled at her furiously. "You know if you paid attention in class, you might actually learn something." She teased making him even more upset. That Naka, the second he got free, she was going to get it.

Ino started giggling at him playfully. What was she thinking? Sakura and Hinata came up beside her. Sakura joined her laughing as if she knew what she was planning. Hinata had Akamaru held captive feeding him treats. Kiba began swinging his body trying to snap the tough ropes that restricted him."When I get free," Ino poked his nose.

"Now that's a very bad dog," She teased; he snapped at her finger with his canines. He missed her just barely. "You shouldn't threaten your mommy like that," Mommy; his cheeks turned light red. "Let's get my new doggy all dressed up," No, she'd better not be planning what he thinks she's planning. It was too horrible to even think it. She cut him down as Sakura added more rope to confine him. He fought with them but they dragged him into her girly tent. Gross, he was going to get sick in there.

Kiba sat there in her huge tent; he was surrounded by the sound of giggling. He tried to escape but the rope was too tight. He did find himself a little distracted, it was Ino's laughter. It was almost like music to his ears; the most bothersome kind. He groaned as they just sat there playfully giggling like a bunch of girls. His eyes glanced over as Sakura was playing dress up with Akamaru. He'd get her for teasing Akamaru; that forehead was going down.

"All done," Sakura smiled; as his best friend Akamaru; dare he say it. He was dressed in sparkly pink tutu. He whimpered; the poor guy was embarrassed. "We should start calling him Akamura," She teased him; Akamaru snapped at her only get an ear scratch from Hinata. This subdued him; that Hyuga always knew how to calm him.

"Here we are," Ino held out a frilly pink dress in _his_ size. No way, he wasn't about to be turned into a girl. He started gnawing on the rope with his canines doing whatever he could to escape. "What's the matter Kiba, pink is _so_ your color."

"Ino, this isn't funny," Kiba began squirming to loosen the rope. The girls were getting closer and giggling at him. He had to escape before it was too late. His _dignity_ was at stake here. Akamaru rushed over finally getting free from Hinata helping him out. Akamaru chewed on the rope confining his hands. The second it snapped; he waited for little miss Ino to get close. She went to put the dress on him; he moved grabbing her blanket and throwing it over her.

"Pig in a blanket," He screamed as he rushed out of the tent. Ino chased after him with her vial of black pepper. She chased after in attempt to get him but the girl was too slow. Nobody could catch him. "Huh," He looked back; she was hot on his trail by hot he meant burning. She was angry and charging at him like a bull. He started running faster not holding anything back and still she was hot on his trail. He had never seen her so mad before. The chase continued and eventually she was exhausted from it.

For a minute there, he thought she'd get him. He was panting heavily, trying to catch his breath. "Whew, that was a close one," Kiba took a seat in the grass. He took this time to help Akamaru out of that ridiculous tutu. "I never knew Ino could be so fast," He scratched Akamaru's ear sensing he was tired too. It just goes to show, you can never underestimate her when she's angry. He peeked over from the tree staying mostly hidden in the shadows. His eyes focused on her.

` Ino's eyes were wandering the night in search for him. Her pale blond hair; it always seemed to be so soft and flowed with her nicely. Her blue green eyes; he liked glaring into them as they fought day in and day out. She stood there in that orange top and those black pants just searching. He snickered; she would never find him, he was just too good at playing hide and seek. She returned to her tent defeated and as he looked at her that night. There was but one word that came to mind; pretty.

Finally, Kiba lips formed a wicked smile. This was it, the big day his birthday had just passed and he gathered up all his birthday money. With it, he bought gear to catch his very own wild pig. He spent all day trying to catch one and now he had one. It's name, Little miss Ino. He was going to beat her for sure this time. His eyes stared at this huge pig as it wandered its cage; he had nose clip on his nose to fight the terrible smell. Ino was going to get it this time.

For the first time, he was going to pay attention in class. He arrived late and upon his arrival he let his pet pig run wild in the classroom. "Oh no, Ino got out again." He screamed pretending to catch it; the kids were all laughing at her. She was going to be mad, so mad; he watched as his pet pig ran wild in the classroom. She'd hit him, no she'd choke him, he started trying to guess. He stopped as Ino stood there by Sasuke. By Sasuke, oh man, he listened in.

"So ugh," Ino was trying to ignore his joke. The anger was fuming on the inside; he was sure of it. "Sasuke, I was hoping maybe we could ugh, sit together." She requested; the laughter got louder. Sasuke's eyes shifted over at her.

"Loser," He replied placing his supplies next to him. He refused her; insult to injury. Kiba watched as Ino's body began to shake, she was going to be so mad. Her eyes; wait a sec, were those. She was trying really hard at it but Ino was crying.

Out of nowhere, Ino darted out of the classroom tears streaming from her eyes. Kiba clinched his chest; this wasn't what he wanted. He didn't want to make her cry; he just wanted to tease her. This was their game; he was winning for once. Why didn't it feel like a win? "Kiba," Iruka handed him back the pig that was now caged. "I thought we talked about this, you aren't supposed to be teasing Ino anymore."

"Yeah well," Kiba scratched his nose. "I'll tease whoever I want when I want." He left the classroom just as did. His eyes shot wide open; it was Old Man Third.

"Kiba, Sasuke," Kiba froze in place startled by this. He had upset the Hokage; he was going to be in so much trouble. His mom and sister were going to have a fit. Sasuke walked from his seat over to the Hokage. "Iruka, I'm going to have a word with these two." Iruka Sensei nodded and started trying to calm the laughter.

They followed him for what seemed like hours. "Listen carefully," Lord Third stopped at meadow of flowers. Kiba didn't want to be here; he knew had messed up with that pig stunt. He took it too far; he got that so how to make it right. Ino was somewhere and she was crying; it bothered him. She was usually so tough. He wasn't used to this.

"Women; are like flowers," Lord Third began. "They can be delicate at times. Flowers, they have thorns you know; women too have these thorns. They can be sharp and deadly but also nice and pretty. This is all based on how they are treated." He explained. "As future men of our village, it is your responsibility to treat the women of our village properly. Can you tell me why this is important?" They didn't answer.

"It's simple, who do you think takes of us when we are sick, who looks after you when we off fighting? It's the women of the village that do these things. One day, you grow understand this lesson when you have kids of your own to look after. I'm sure by then, you'll learn more about these thorns I spoke of." He patted them both on the head. "Now then return to class, Iruka is waiting."

"Wait," Kiba was confused not by the lecture; He got that much, it was just. Wasn't he supposed to _make_ them apologize to her? That's what Iruka Sensei always did. Yet Old Man Third was just letting them off with a warning. "You aren't going to make us apologize to her. That's what the other adults do."

"I'm leaving that up to you," He answered. "I'm sure you'll do what is right." Kiba watched as he disappeared. Kiba eyes glanced over at Sasuke; he didn't seem to care about this lecture at all. Maybe he didn't get it.

"Anyway we should ugh," Kiba scratched his nose to think. "Apologize to Ino. He's not making us but I get the feeling if we don't. We'll get into serious trouble."

"I refuse to waste my time with her," Sasuke replied. "You apologize, I'm going to class." He walked away. Okay then, he will if only so she'll stop crying. He didn't like it when she cried.

Kiba nose picked up her scent right away. It was easy to find her; flowers, she smelled of flowers. He was drawn to that scent. He stopped as heard sobbing from girl's bathroom. It was her, "Ino," He knocked on the door.

"Go away Kiba,"

"Look ugh," He listened as those tears continued to bother him. He wanted her to be mad at him anything was better than this. "I messed up okay," Kiba waited for her to come out but she wouldn't. More importantly she wouldn't cut it out with the tears; it really bugged him. "Stop with the tears already," He growled in frustration those tears; they just wouldn't stop.

He had no idea what to say to her. Kiba teased her; this was their game. This was something totally different, he didn't like it. He wanted the strong Ino back but wasn't sure how to get it. Those tears, that sobbing, he just couldn't take it. Before he knew it, his chest began to hurt. It hurt so bad, water began gather in his eyes. Before a single tear fell; he wiped them away.

"Listen Ino," He panicked he didn't know what else to say. He had to make her stop. "I swear I'll never make another pig joke again promise," This didn't seem to work either. "Okay how's this you can hit my arms for the rest of my life and I won't get mad. In fact, I want you to hit me, so get out here and do it already." Kiba screamed; the door opened and she punched his arm hard. "There you are," She hit him again and again and again. She just wouldn't stop punching him. "Hey cut it out," He tried run; she chased him hitting him while he ran. "Ino, the arms remember the arms," He hit his back. "I said you could hit the arms."

"I must have misheard you," She stuck her tongue out at him. He growled only to be punched on the arm for the hundredth time. He was certain he had a couple bruises by now. "Try to stay awake during class Kiba. Otherwise, I'll have to toss pepper at you again." Her soft lips pressed against the Inuzuka clan marking on his cheek. His cheeks formed a slight blush and he scratched his nose. Her scent faded away as she went to class. Thorns, heh, he got it.

Author Additional Note: As far as Bullying goes. Not a fan. This fiction was NOT intended to support it. If anything it goes to show that its all fun games until someone gets hurt. I adore Ino and i want to make that very clear.

 _End Note:_ _I really hope you enjoyed this. Feel free to leave a review and be sure let to me know what you think of my Kiba characterization or things I need to work on and such. I'm trying really hard to get him right and Ino too. Another thing, I plan to add another chapter to this if it goes well. Let me know if you think I should. It'll be Ino Centeric. That way, I get to practice her thought process. –_ _ **Kiba Blackfire**_


End file.
